This invention relates to a latch mechanism for captivating a spindle to pivotally mounted arms which load and unload reels carried by the spindle to and from the bed of a truck. The latch of the present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, suited for use with loading and unloading mechanisms mounted to a truck bed whereby reels of telephone cable or the like can be loaded, unloaded, and held in a position for unwinding cable.
Various types of latches have been used to captivate a spindle to pivotally mounted lift arms. Typically the lift arms have a notch or recess dimensioned to receive the spindle therein. One type of latch commonly used to captivate the spindle within the recess consists of a hook-shaped member pivotally mounted to the arm near the recess. It is rotated from a receiving position which allows the spindle to enter the recess to an operative position to captivate the spindle within the recess of the arm. An example of a latch of this type is disclosed in McVaugh U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,673.